


Song of the Deep Sea

by The_RENAGADE



Series: AU stuff (AHiT) [5]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Hat Kid is wierd, Her mom's a jerk, I also named his kingdom, I'm bored, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sea Monsters, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Prince is cursed, Vanessa's clueless lol, Why Did I Write This?, Woops there's a war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: Woops, a Cursed!Prince AU. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Enjoy...I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago,

There was a Prince and a Princess.

The Prince came from a kingdom by the sea.

The Princess from a kingdom of the forest.

They were deeply in love with each other,

And made plans to be married.

 

But the Princess's mother forbade it.

The Prince and Princess were heartbroken.

The Prince pondered what to do.

The Queen of the sea came to him one night, and told him what she'd do.

She would marry them.

The Prince was overjoyed. 

He told the news to his beloved, and they rejoiced.

 

They were set to be married,

In the kingdom by the sea.

The Queen of the forest found out the news.

She ordered her daughter to never leave the tower.

As for the Prince,

She took him into the forest one night, disguised as the Princess,

And spilled his blood with a knife made of a Leviathan's tooth.

 

The Queen of the sea was furious.

Her son was killed in such a brutal fashion.

His blood spilled on foreign ground, 

With a weapon from home.

She decreed that the Princess's blood should be spilled to repay.

The Queen of the forest declared war in retaliation.

 

The Prince awoke, 

His bloodline was of the Leviathan's who's tooth had been used to slay him.

He awoke a monster.

He set a curse on the forest.

They would know the sea's wrath.

He would make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how long it had been since her mother had locked her up in here. All she wanted was to meet Andrew, go to Somnambulis, and get married. So where was he?

Vanessa sighed and leaned against her hand. The sky was getting darker, and the air was filled with energy. A storm was on the way. She closed her eyes, trying to escape this place.

Lighting struck so suddenly, she jumped back with a yelp. The clouds had gotten much darker, and far more sinister, with lightning streaking across the clouds. The Leviathan of Subcon had placed another curse upon the forest.

"Isn't it enough for you, that our crops have failed, and that we were hit by a drought? Now we have to be hit with a massive firestorm too?" she hissed, as the first burning embers fell from the sky. "What grudge do you hold against us, leviathan?" She closed the window, so that the embers wouldn't come in, and set everything on fire. "What did we do to you?" she asked, leaning her forehead against the cool glass, and a massive roar echoed from somewhere in the woods.

"Curse you."

*****

He ducked lower in the water as the embers fell around him. He'd summoned the storm, but getting hit burned, and his scales couldn't handle fire very well. They hissed as they fell into the water, and one bonked him in the snout. _OW! STAR VOMIT AND MOON FIRE!_ he cursed, internally, rubbing his snout where the ember struck him. 

He dove under, to avoid more embers and soothe his burned snout. The lights along his spine and at the ends of his fins glowed, as he curled up at the bottom of the lake. His talons were placed on the massive scar than ran across his chest, and his tail lashed in the water.  _They're getting what they deserved. It's all Vanessa's fault,_ he thought, but there was the small voice inside that told him otherwise.  _The entire forest doesn't deserve for you to destroy them, do they?_

He shook his head, his spines flaring.  _NO. They deserve it! ALL OF THEM! They're liars and murderers!_

_They ALL deserve this._


End file.
